


"She Keeps Me Alive"

by Lucifer_Jadezexus373



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, probably, they're perfection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Jadezexus373/pseuds/Lucifer_Jadezexus373
Summary: Scott and Tessa during the downtime after pyeongchang. Mostly fluff but smut will probably come pretty soon.





	"She Keeps Me Alive"

**Author's Note:**

> They are so perfect!! I definitely have some ideas and am going to try to keep updating; but I would LOVE prompts and suggestions. Let me know what you think!!

Tessa was just tired, and sometimes she didn’t have the energy to deal with the media, or the questions, or even just trying to figure it out for herself. And when she was tired there was no place she would rather be than with Scott. It was one of their first real nights with nothing to do after getting home, and as always, he never failed to make her laugh. She couldn't help but think she was the luckiest girl in the world when she looked over at him next to her. 

They were under a blanket in his apartment, watching The Princess Bride for the millionth time, because even though he was tired of it he knew it was what she needed. It made her feel like they were little kids again, sitting with a bowl of popcorn in between them. Even though Scott was intent on distracting her from the movie, honestly she didn't really mind. 

“Want some more wine?” he offered, raising his eyebrows.

She shook her head. “I think we’ve had enough,” she said with a small smile.

Maybe they had, but Scott wouldn’t have been opposed to another glass. “We don’t have anything to do tomorrow though.”

“Maybe you don’t,” Tessa replied.

Scott turned his head inquisitively. “You have plans?”

She giggled, “No.”

“Uh huh,” Scott was having a hard time paying attention to anything she said when she looked as beautiful as she did, but then again she was always beautiful. “Movie’s almost over, T,” he said, not wanting to ask if she was going to stay, not wanting her to ever leave.

“Yeah,” she agreed, turning on her side, silently inviting him to put an arm around her. 

And of course he did, because after 20 years it was pretty clear when she wanted him to hold her. Tessa was the strongest person he knew, but even the strongest people need to be vulnerable sometimes. Knowing that she trusted him that much always made his heart soar. He would die for her in a heartbeat, and for that kind of love to be reciprocated was truly a blessing.

Tessa was restless at night, too often she failed to get a decent amount of sleep. But if there was one person who could put her at ease it was Scott. He didn’t need answers, he didn’t need to define their relationship, he just loved her. She was so thankful, and being so tired allowed her to be honest with herself. While she wasn’t sure what she wanted their relationship to be, putting it in a box certainly seemed to diminish it, but there was no way she could imagine loving another man at this point in her life. Not when all she wanted was to wrap herself up in the familiar feeling of Scott. 

He drifted in and out of sleep for a little while, but when it was clear that Tessa was sound asleep, he slowly eased her into his lap and stood up with her in his arms. He carried her to his bed, but no matter how gentle he was, her eyes still fluttered open as he set her down. 

“Night, Tessa,” he said, kissing her on the forehead.

“Where’re you going?” she mumbled, still half asleep.

Scott pulled the blanket up over her and said, “Couch.”

“You can stay.”

Scott took a deep breath, and then another, and then decided that he could probably get away with blaming it on the alcohol the next morning so he might as well. “Okay,” he said, sliding in next to her. He wrapped an arm around Tessa, settling into the same position they had been in earlier. Before he could second guess himself, she was already asleep, and there was no way in hell he was waking her up. 

He loved her, with everything he had, and as he fell asleep himself that was the last thought he had. Not to mention what a profound blessing it was to have someone so inspiring, that loving her was the last thing he thought of at night and the first thing he thought of every single morning.


End file.
